


write a diary for me

by radiantarrow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Whipped Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/pseuds/radiantarrow
Summary: "Write a diary for me." Jaebeom says, and Youngjae cocks his head to one side and makes a little sound in the back of his throat, a question. It’s unfairly endearing."Write down all of your — all of our — memories, as lazily or as precisely as you want. It doesn't need to be fancy, the notes app should be enough, really. Write down all of our memories, daily, and when you feel like it, turn them into songs."Or: Youngjae has a problem with inspiration, and Jaebeom finds a solution.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	write a diary for me

**Author's Note:**

> um.... it's been a minute. 
> 
> i refuse to leave 2020 behind without having published at least one 2jae fic so here we are! my writing has probably gotten pretty rusty, but the idea for this fic came to me while listening to "diary" at like 3am, so here we are.
> 
> the fic is inspired by the song and witnessing jaebeom's song writing process on hyena on the keyboard, as well as the knowledge that youngjae keeps all his audio tracks in his notes app for whatever reason
> 
> i suggest listening to [DIARY](https://soundcloud.com/off_def/diary?in=off_def/sets/1-vol-5) while reading! some of the dialogue is taken from the chorus of the song!

Jaebeom is sitting on the floor of his studio, the prints of his 35mm film camera spread around him, pen in hand, ready to scribble into his notebook. Theoretically. He hasn't written more than half a verse in the three hours he has been here.

He keeps looking, trying to come up with a storyboard, has been doing so for hours on end.

Unexpectedly, he hears the tell-tale _beep_ from the studio’s front door, confirming that someone has put in the correct code, and seconds later, as he listens closely, he hears familiar steps approaching slowly and quietly, as not to disturb his creative process.

He feels a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body at the thought of it — he's envious of his body, as stupid as that sounds, for how the physical manifestation of the love he feels seems to be triggered instinctively, all the feelings he spends hours on trying to put into coherent words being made into something real and palpable by his body in a process he is not even consciously aware of, in mere milliseconds.

Youngjae walks in quietly, a cup holder with two coffees in his right hand, a bag in his left. He sets the bag down first, a little further from where Jaebeom is sitting on the ground, a small distance away from the prints laid out on the ground. He sits down next, puts the straw to one of the coffees to Jaebeom's mouth and smiles a small, quiet smile at him.

It's incredible to hear Youngjae laugh, but it's even more breathtaking to witness his quiet smiles, to see the emotions twinkle behind his eyes. Youngjae reminds him of a cat sometimes.

Youngjae usually doesn't visit him here. It's not really something that they've agreed on — they just know each other enough to have figured out the others' writing process, which, in both of their cases, requires alone time. Jaebeom concludes that there must be something that is bothering Youngjae enough to seek him out. He waits.

"I'm jealous," Youngjae says, looking at the pictures laid out in front of them and carefully sets their coffees aside, a safe distance away from the prints. Jaebeom turns towards him, and the confusion must show on his face, because Youngjae follows up with "Of your habits, I mean. You have all of your inspiration in front of you, in physical form, and you're able to piece them together, bring life to them, you know, like turning these pictures into a movie."

"Sometimes more successfully than other times." Jaebeom huffs, gesturing to the almost empty page on his notebook.

Youngjae scoots closer to him, intertwines his arm with Jaebeom's, lays his head on his left shoulder, and sighs. Maybe he _is_ actually a cat, Jaebeom thinks, and wills the corners of his mouth to not give his admittedly silly thoughts away.

"I wish I was into photography,” Youngjae says, and Jaebeom knows it means _I wish I had a way to remember all of my inspiration_.

Youngjae then takes a closer look at the photography and proceeds to snort. Jaebeom doesn't need to ask to know that he's being made fun of for having almost exclusively pictures of Youngjae in his current selection of prints, so he lightly shoves him off his shoulder, huffing back.

When Youngjae turns to him this time, he has a fond look on his face. He looks between Jaebeom's eyes and his lips, then says "You're so cheesy", which is just a very Youngjae way of saying he feels shy about openly being paid so much attention to.

Then he kisses him and Jaebeom feels some of the tension seep out of his skin. The kiss is slow, short and sweet, and it’s exactly what Jaebeom needed after worrying so much about the lack of progress on this song. Jaebeom allows himself to keep his eyes closed for just a second longer after they pull away, to let the feeling of comfort wash over him.

"You don't even know how to hold a camera," Jaebeom says, fighting hard to keep the grin off his face — it’s like Jaebeom transforms into a stupid high schooler with an obvious crush around Youngjae; you’d think after almost four years together the feeling would subside at least a little. Youngjae laughs, heartily and with his entire body. If Jaebeom feels a little proud, well, that's only for him to know. "Meanwhile I write entire storyboards for you."

"And then you turn them into songs." Youngjae says.

"And then I turn them into songs." Jaebeom agrees.

"You're hopeless with a camera, but great with words." Jaebeom says, after a little while, because it's the truth. On more than one occasion Jaebeom has had an entire song figured out, had the verses sketched out, but needed help with fine-tuning it and finding just the right words.

And more often than not, Youngjae had found the perfect way to describe what he meant to express — just more prettily. Youngjae hums, not meeting his eyes. Jaebeom finds he rather enjoys the light pink dusting his boyfriend’s cheeks at the compliment.

"Write a diary for me." Jaebeom says, and Youngjae cocks his head to one side and makes a little sound in the back of his throat, a question. It’s unfairly endearing.

"Write down all of your, all of our, memories, as lazily or as precisely as you want. It doesn't need to be fancy, the notes app should be enough, really; just quick notes whenever something cool happens that you want to remember. Write down all of our memories, daily, and when you feel like it, turn them into songs."

Youngjae ponders upon the suggestion for a little while, and judging by the way he then wraps both of his arms around Jaebeom's neck and slowly brings their lips together, he must think it to be a good one.

Jaebeom sighs into the kiss — he should maybe be a little concerned about how much he can miss this in just a few minutes, but he really can't bring himself to — and then slowly pulls Youngjae closer to him, both of his hands wrapped around Youngjae’s waist.

The angle is a little awkward, they're sitting across from each other, crosslegged, so there is entirely too much space between them. He slowly pushes Youngjae down towards the ground to solve their problem, and does not find it in his heart to worry about Youngjae laying on the film prints.

When they break apart, both a little out of breath, Youngjae grins up at him. Jaebeom blindly reaches for the camera that is on his desk just to their right, and after he finds it with a bit of fumbling, leans back on his knees.

He puts the camera to his face to make sure Youngjae is in frame, Youngjae keeps grinning throughout the entire process, and Jaebeom snaps a picture.

"Why?" Youngjae asks, after, his grin having transformed into a softer smile by now.

"I'm going to write a song about you." Jaebeom replies simply.

_1/? vol.5, here I come_ , Jaebeom thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to beomshell for bullying me into proofreading and posting this!
> 
> also yes i know the lyrics are "write /your/ diary for me" but... "write /a/ dairy" fit better with the plot!


End file.
